


Alex Meet Julie

by Mirage01



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Boys are alive, Caleb is a nice guy - kind of, F/M, Gen, Julie Helps Alex, Willie is Pan, alternative universe, everyone are adults, they are stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage01/pseuds/Mirage01
Summary: Alex gets stuck in an elevator with the girl from across the hall.  (The Alex and Julie best friend story no one asked for but was living rent free in my head!)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Alex Meet Julie

It was the girl that Luke couldn’t – or wouldn’t – shut up about.

Luke didn’t even know her name. Just knew her as the hot girl with the killer voice from next door.

And given that Alex was 100% gay, even he could admit that Luke’s neighbour was indeed hot. Especially considering she was wearing the hell out of that outfit she had on.

She wore these cute little Louboutin high-heeled boots, tight blue jeans and tight white shirt under a vintage style leather jacket. Alex really liked the whole attire on her. 

Shooting her a slightly nervous smile which she returned politely, Alex reluctantly stepped into the tiny death machine that was otherwise known as an elevator.

He hated these things with a passion. The whole it was attached to a few thin wires which meant that they could snap at any given moment and plunge Alex to his death played with his nerves like no one’s business.

Which was why Alex absolutely HATED that Luke and Reggie had moved into a loft apartment on the freaking 15th floor!! The 15th floor!

Why would they do that to him? They KNEW he hated riding in elevators! But they just HAD to get the other penthouse suite in Covington Towers. Why?!

And because his best friends now lived on the fucking 15th floor, stepping into this death trap took approximately 45 seconds to get from the ground floor to their floor. Because it took about 2 to 3 seconds to go from floor to floor. 

Alex had definitely timed it and that was with no stops on the way. 

So for that entire 45 seconds Alex would try to use breathing exercises his therapist recommended to at least try and control his anxiety, but more times than not, it didn’t fucking work.

And to most people 45 seconds was not a long time. To Alex it was a fucking eternity.

It’s was easier if Reggie or Luke was with him. They would distract him with some lame comment or argument that would take his mind off the possibility of him falling to his death, but when he was on his own, he could feel his skin crawling. His breathing shallowing out, and his muscles twitching.

Taking a deep breath in, Alex let it out slowly, eyes drifting to the mirrored wall, grimacing at the panicked look on his face. Shit, he couldn’t even get it together to make a small elevator trip.

Luckily the girl – who Alex and Reggie secretly named Luke’s Obsession – was too busy on her phone to take any notice of Alex or his panic attack.

And then it happened. 

The elevator jerked sharply, causing both occupants to stumble slightly and to Alex’s absolute horror the whole elevator shuddered alarmingly and THEN CAME TO AN ABSOLUTE STOP!

The lights dipped, and the death trap was plunged into darkness before what Alex could only think of as the emergency lights flickered on, casting an almost stark white aura around them.

Alex glanced at the little numbers above the door and they were just over midway to his destination. MIDWAY!

“Really?!” Alex looked at the girl, who was scowling at the numbers as well, but she at least looked more irritated than anything else.

Alex’s eyes dropped to his hands which were clenching uncontrollably at his side, and the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart.

Glancing from the ground, to the numbers above the door, to the control panel, Alex stumbled forward to hit the emergency button. Only he kept hitting it, until he was pounding it with his fist.

“Hey, dude, I don’t think –“

“It’s hot in here, don’t you think?” Alex asked, his voice high pitched as he glanced at her and stepped away from the panel. “It’s hot.” He nodded his own confirmation, barely registering the frown the girl gave him. “Hot, very hot. And stuffy. Are we losing air? I think we’re losing air!” he backed himself into the corner, pulling at his collar as he gave her a desperate look. “I can’t breathe.” He whispered, as he sank down against the wall, both his hands clutching his collar and pulling at it desperately. “Please I can’t breathe.”

“Hey, hey –“the girl, Luke’s Obsession he vaguely remembered, approached him cautiously, as she lowered herself in front of him, slipping her phone in her pocket. “Look at me.” she commanded softly. She didn’t try to touch him, just crouched in front of him, clicking her fingers and pointing to her face. “Concentrate on me.” she smiled at him and Alex noticed the cute gap between her front teeth. “My name’s Julie. Julie Molina.” She introduced as she sat crossed legged in front of him, tilting her head to one side.

Alex nodded, his eyes clinging to hers.

“Alex Mercer.” He whimpered, squeaking when the elevator jerked again, his eyes shot around them before jerking to her face.

Why was she so calm?!?!?!? How could she be so calm? They were going to die!

His breathing dipped out again as his gaze on hers turned desperate.

“Alex, can I touch you?” she asked him softly, letting him make the first move.

Alex nodded desperately as she leaned forward, gently taking his hands, she placed one against her cheek, breathing softly into his palm, while with the other hand she bought it to the side of her neck, her pulse strong and steady against his hand.

“I want you to breathe with me, okay?” she asked him and Alex found himself breathing in with her, and then exhaling long and slow. “Feel my breath against your palm and breathe in deeply –“she took a deep slow breath and Alex mimicked her. “– and out slowly.” He breathed out jerkily, repeating the motion with her until his breaths synced with hers. 

Her eyes never left his as his heart rate slowed and his breathing normalised as they sat the that same position for a good couple of minutes. Just breathing together. In slowly. Out slowly. In slowly. Out slowly.

A slow smile crossed her face as she continued to stare at him.

“Okay now?” she murmured against his palm.

He nodded, suddenly embarrassed that a total stranger witnessed his near melt down. This is why he didn’t like fucking elevators!!

“Okay, that buzzing sound –“she pointed to the ceiling. “-is probably reception.” Alex blinked, just now noticing the buzzing sound that filled their death trap. “I need to answer it, okay?”

Alex nodded again, reluctantly releasing her.

In one smooth movement Julie rose to her booted feet and moved towards the panel, pressing the red call button.

“Hello?” she spoke into the speaker, leaning against the wall, her eyes on him.

“Hello, Covington Towers reception, this is Isabella.” the polite voice of what was probably the receptionist echoed through the elevator.

“Hey, Julie from top floor. We are stuck in the elevator, between floors –“ Julie glanced up at the lit numbers above the door. ” – 8 and 9.” 

“I apologise for the inconvenience.” Isabella intoned and to Alex she didn’t SOUND apologetic. She in fact sounded bored. “The power went out due to a major car crash hitting the power lines on Main Street, and our backup generator seems to be not working. We are getting someone on to it right away.”

“What does she mean not working!?” Alex asked, his voice going high.

Julie held up a finger for silence which surprisingly calmed Alex almost immediately.

“So that means what to us?”

“That it may take some time for us to get the generator up and going to at least get you to the next floor.” Again she sounded BORED! “Unfortunately this is out of our control, we are doing the best we can.” and now SHE sounded irritated. She wasn’t the one stuck in a death trap! They were!!!

“And how long do you predict that to be?” Julie asked her.

“Again like I said –“the woman said slowly as if speaking to a child not really caring that Alex was going to DIE! “- we are doing everything we can to rectify this situation, Ma’am -” Alex recognised a placating tone when he heard one, and a patronising one as well.

Alex absolutely hated her!

“It Julie.” Julie snapped, abruptly causing the woman on the other end to fall into silence. “As in Julie Molina.”

Can silence turn deafening? Alex thought. Because that’s how he would describe the silence on the other end of the call.

“As in Mr Covington’s god-daughter Julie Molina?” the receptionist squeaked, sounding panicked.

“One and the same. You would think that you would’ve caught on to that fact when I said my name and my floor at the beginning of this conversation.” She snapped, but the wink she sent Alex had him choking on a laugh. “Where’s Dante?”

“Ah, Mr Mendoza is on the other line speaking to a technician to come and fix the generator.” The woman’s tone was now all warm and friendly.

“Great, get him to contact me as soon as he gets off that call.” Julie commanded, her eyes meeting his. 

“Yes, Ma’am – I mean Miss Molina. Right away.”

Julie released the button, her eyes never leaving Alex.

“So, it looks like – for the next five minutes at least – it’s just you and me, Alex Mercer.” The slow smile Julie gave him, had Alex responding automatically.

She moved towards him, lowering herself to the floor, and sitting cross legged in front of him.

Alex continued to take deep, steadying breaths, as he bought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He lowered his forehead to his knees, his mind racing.

He felt more than saw Julie shuffle forward until her legs were touching his, and she gently grabbed onto his wrists, running her thumb over them in soothing motions.

“I haven’t seen you here before.” She said conversationally.

“Um, my best friends moved in a couple of weeks ago. They are in the apartment across from yours.” He mumbled into his lap,

“Right, I’ve met Reggie –“Alex raised his head to stare at her. Did Luke know that? He thought. “– he came over the other day to introduce himself. He’s very –“she grinned at him. “– excitable isn’t he?”

Alex laughed.

“That’s one way to describe Reg.” he chuckled as he twisted his wrists and threaded both of his fingers through hers. She had long elegant fingers with short manicured nails. A matte purple that suited the colour of her skin.

“He said y’all were in a band. Sunset Curve? Swerve? Nerve?” she bit her lip trying to remember.

“Curve.” He corrected.

“Tell your friends, right?” she asked, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

“I – I’m sorry about him.” He lowered his legs, so they were bracketing her, and she slowly released his hands. “We usually have him on a tighter leash.”

“Meh –“she shrugged. “– considering the kind of people that come in and out of my life, Reggie is tame compared to them.”

Alex frowned, looking at her.

“What do you do?”

Julie grinned.

“A bit of this, a bit of that. Mainly I work with my god-father Caleb Covington.” Alex’s eyes widened. He remembered hearing that before but now that he was calmer he realised just how massive that was. 

Caleb Covington was one of the richest businessmen around. He had his hand in literally everything. 

“You won’t believe how hard it is, to either stop him from ruining someone’s career on a whim or keep him out of a lawsuit.” She shook her head.

“His daughter company Ghost Records signed us up about a month ago.” Alex told her needlessly. It was a good contract, one that their lawyer had picked through for about a week. They had total creative rights – which was must for Luke – and a good pay out, which is why Luke and Reggie got an apartment in Covington Towers.

The woman that had signed them up – Flynn Johnson – had been a ball buster from the start. But she had also been fair.

“Okay then. My best friend heads Ghost Records. Flynn –“

“Johnson.” Alex nodded. “Yeah we dealt with her.”

“Aha.” Julie laughed. “How much did she scare you?”

Alex bit his lip, holding back a grin.

“She’s definitely something else.” He conceded, shaking his head when Julie outright laughed at his diplomacy.

“Inside knowledge, whenever you go meet her, take a cold can of Dr. Pepper and a choc croissant and she will love you forever.” She told him, tapping him on the knee.

“Thanks.” He smiled. Tilting his head he stared at her, realising that she had calmed him down enough that he hadn’t thought about the death trap they were in for at least two minutes.

“Thank you.” He told her softly. “For not freaking out about me freaking out.”

She smiled, raising one knee to rest her chin on.

“My younger brother use to have anxiety attacks a lot when we were kids.” She shrugged. “You learn a few things.”

Alex blinked, quiet.

“Can I ask why? What were his triggers?”

She stared at him, contemplating.

“My mom died when we were young. I was like 14 and he was 11? 12? We dealt with it in different ways. I kinda drew into myself and Carlos had anxiety. It was like he was scared to lose the rest of us. He would come into my room, most nights and sleep with me or would go into my papi’s room and sleep with him. Then he would start having panic attacks when he couldn’t get a hold of us. They were pretty bad. Therapy helped. And so did baseball. My dad ended up putting him in baseball so he could release all his anxiety by hitting the crap out of a ball. It worked.” She shrugged.

“Wait. Molina. Carlos.” Alex clicked his fingers, pointing at her. “Your brother is Carlos Molina, MVP?”

Julie gave him a proud smile.

“One and the same. That’s my baby brother.”

“Well, shit. Reggie’s gonna freak. He loves that kid.”

“Meh. He’s alright. Still a smelly little shit most of the time.” She laughed.

Alex laughed with her, jumping when a male voice came through the panel speaker.

“Jules!”

Winking Julie got to her feet and moved back to the panel, pressing the button.

“You better have good news from me, Tay.” She warned in greeting.

“So I have good AND bad news.” The faceless man told her.

“Hmm.”

“So the good news is we are going to get you out of there.” There was a forced chuckle that came through the line. “Yaaaaaaay.”

“Dante.” She warned.

“Bad news is it could be anything between 45 mins to an hour.” He finished in a rush.

“Dante Mendoza!” Julie barked.

“The crash has backed traffic up for like blocks and the tech is stuck in traffic.” The man’s response was almost a whine. “He’s trying his best.”

Julie went silent.

“Jules?”

“Call the Uncle.” She told him. “You explain to him why I won’t be able to make the conference call that he’s had planned for the past month or so because I don’t have the necessary information in front of me.”

“Jules!” Dante whined.

“Now, Tay!” she snapped.

“You know this is not my fault right?” Dante muttered.

“I know that I told you to get that fucking generator checked last week, because the maintenance man had commented that it didn’t pass the check.”

“Shit.” He signed.

“Exactly. And I want you to contact me as soon as the tech arrives.”

“Dammit! I knew I should’ve stayed home today!”

“Tay.” Julie warned. 

Alex heard muttering from the man before Julie released the button, her eyes going back to his.

“You know, you’re kinda scary when you want to be.” Alex croaked, trying to not think about the fact they were stuck here for the next hour or so.

Julie moved towards him, this time sitting down beside him. She picked up his hand, threading her fingers over the top of his.

“You should see our management meetings when my Uncle, Flynn, my other best friend Willie and I are together.” She flashed him pretty smile. “My uncle and Flynn are usually scaring the masses, Willie is bored out of his brain – he heads up the sports management side of the family business – and I’m trying to wrangle both my Uncle and my best friend into not killing someone –“she paused. “Or someone’s career.” She made a face. “Flynn and my Uncle? Two peas in a pod. Like seriously.”

Alex didn’t know whether that was a joke or not.

“Did you want to contact your friends? Reggie and –“she drifted off, trying to remember Luke’s name.

“Luke. Reggie and Luke.” Alex frowned realising it sounded like Reggie and Luke were REGGIE AND LUKE. “Not that they are together! We’re all just best friends. Reggie’s straight and Luke experimented in the past but realised he tends to like girls better. Women!” Alex face palmed, ignoring Julie’s amused chuckle. “Not that if they were together that would be a problem because you know; we’re not anti-LBGTQ because you know I’m gay and – shit!”

He just came out to a total stranger. Alex froze, before trying to detangle his hand from her grasp. She refused to let him go.

“Alex.” She said his name softly, and Alex squeezed his eyes shut. “Alex.” She said again, reaching over to tip his face towards hers. “It’s okay, you know. I don’t care that you’re gay –“she paused before giving him a beautiful smile. “Well I’m kinda disappointed because you know, you’re hot and that means I don’t have a chance whatsoever.” Alex laughed, his eyes filling with tears. “But it’s okay.”

Alex released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.

“Do you want to call your friends?”

“I don’t have a phone.” Alex told her. “I left it up in their apartment which is why I was on my way up to get it.”

“Okay.’ She laughed. “Do you know their phone number?”

Alex lifted his shoulders, shaking his head.

“No, it’s – in my phone?”

Julie continued to laugh.

“Okay, how about we do this.” She stood, releasing Alex’s hand she moved back to the panel and pressed the call button.

“Have you stopped being mad at me Jules?” Dante asked in greeting.

“Have you contacted the Uncle yet?”

“No.” he mumbled. “He’s not answering his phone.”

“Then you better think of another way of contacting him, now shouldn’t you?” she asked sweetly. “I need you to contact the residents in the apartment across from me and give them my cell number.” She told him briskly. “Tell them Alex is stuck in the elevator and would like to talk to them.”

“Okay, that I can do!”

“And contact my Uncle, Tay.” She reminded him, ignoring the man’s grumbles, before making her way back and lowering herself down beside him.

“Tell me about yourself, Alex.” She ordered, picking up his hand again and tracing patterns on the back on his hand with her thumbs.

Alex leaned against her, realising he really didn’t mind her casual touches. He could tell she was doing it to distract him and appreciated it all the same.

“Not much to tell, really.” He told her. “My names Alex, I’m 24 and in a band with two of my best mates from elementary. I have major anxiety, live on the first floor of an apartment complex because I hate elevators which is why I didn’t move in with Luke and Reggie, We’ve been trying to break into the industry since high school, and have had opportunities along the way but roadblocks have cropped up to stop us from going forward.” Alex paused. “Well that and the fact that Luke refuses to compromise the essence of the band. We’re rock!” he mocked, rolling his eyes at Julie. “– not a boy band. We WILL NOT compromise who we are!”

Julie laughed.

“Flynn would’ve loved him.”

“She scares the crap out of him though.” Alex told her. “She’s like five nothing and one of the scariest people we’ve ever met.” Alex frowned as he played with one of the leather bracelets on her wrist. “Reggie however finds her hot. He’s very – strange.” He said in a way of explanation.

Julie laughed.

“It’s usually that way. People either find her hot or scary.” She shrugged.

Alex glanced at her taking a deep breath.

“Like I blurted out, I’m gay but single. Haven’t found that one, you know, who is comfortable with my anxiety to just let me be, handle the fact that my two best friends have an open door policy to my home or deal with the fact that one of those best friends was also my ex-boyfriend.”

Julie grinned.

“I got you. One of MY best friends, Willie Covington, is easily one of the sexiest men alive. Guys tend to not like that if that man calls me, I will drop everything and anything to go to his aid.” She shrugged. “History has earned him those rights.” She chuckled. “They also don’t like the fact that he can randomly be found in my bed as well. Which I totally understand why!’ she laughed at his look. “But Willie’s Wiilie,” she shrugged again. “- and even though there was a thing in the past, there isn’t one now.” She shrugged. “Like you, being best friends with a man that was and ex - not many people are willing to handle that.”

Alex nodded. 

“People tend to not believe that ex’s can still be friends –“

“Exactly.” She pointed at him.

“But Luke and I, started off as friends, became – more. And remained friends afterwards!”

“We prove the naysayers wrong.” she told him. “And besides I never listen to opinions of people who don’t matter. Because basically they don’t matter.” She grinned her whole face lighting up at his laugh.

“Okay then. Luke, Reggie and I have been friends since forever and we are more brothers than best friends. We grew up here in LA went to St Luisa High –“

“Huh, a county over from me.”

Alex shot her a quick grin.

“And really that’s the main parts about me.” he stared at her through lowered lashes. “What about you, Julie Molina. Tell me about you.”

She tilted her head, contemplating her answer.

“Julie Molina, 23, CEO of Covington International.” Alex’s jaw dropped as she grinned at him. “My god-father is of course Caleb Covington, who is THE most difficult, temperamental and EXHAUSTING man to ever work for.” A warm smile crossed her features. “But he’s also one of the most giving, loving and supportive men I’ve ever worked for as well. My father, Ray Molina is the other one. Seriously, he’s never met a stranger –“she waved her free hand. “– our house was always open to any of mine, Carlos’, Flynn’s or Willie’s friends who needed a place to crash or get away from their parents. Cupboards always open, fridge always full.”

Reggie would’ve LOVED the Molina household growing up, Alex thought. Actually all three of them would. They all had difficult relationships with their parents and there were times they had no place to run to when they weren’t getting on with the parentals. The Molina’s would’ve been that home away from home.

“How did you become the CEO of Covington International at such a young age?”

Julie shrugged.

“Growing up, when my mom was alive, I thought I would follow in her footsteps and pursue music. She was an amazing musician back in the day.” Julie laughed. “Taught me everything I know. She loved music and singing and passed that same passion onto me.” a wistful smile crossed her lips. “When she passed, I couldn’t sing for like a year. Refused to touch a piano and didn’t want anything to do with music. It was like when she died, my passion for music died as well.” she stared at him, silent for a moment as if remembering. “Willie and Flynn refused to give up on me. Refused to let me wallow in my self-pity as Flynn told me when we were younger. I began singing again about a year after my mom passed away but never found that same kind of passion again. Enter my god-father and his need to fix everything. Dragged me under his wing and started teaching me the ins and outs of his company. Found out I have a certain way with his most difficult clients that can basically get them to agree with what I want.” A slow smile crossed her face that had Alex believing every single word. “Flynn already had the music management side down, Willie the sports management. And me, the day to day management of all his other ventures.” She held up her hands.

“But 23? CEO at 23?” Alex paused realising that she might find that offensive.

Instead she grinned at him.

“There is no free ride in Caleb Covington’s world. You earn your place. He may have provided the opportunities but you do the work. You earn your place. Because no one is going to respect you otherwise.” She shrugged. “Plus I have a – knack at getting people to do what I want when I want.’ She winked. “Call it my super powers.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. 

“And music, you never wanted to get back into it?”

She shrugged, playing with the fingers of his hand.

“I sing every now and then. My group of friends tend to like karaoke a bit too much.” She rolled her eyes. “But I don’t have the same passion for it that I use to have before.”

Suddenly her phone vibrated and Alex jumped slightly at the intrusion. Grabbing her phone, she leaned towards Alex, sharing her screen with him, before answering it and putting it on speaker.

“ALEX!!” his two friends yelled down the phone, causing a smile to cross Alex’s face.

“AreyouokaycanyougetoutandifnotwhodoIneedtocalltogetyouout.” That was Luke’s panicked ramble.

“Deep breaths, okay Alex?” Reggie continued on from Luke’s ramble. “Remember what Dr. Turner said, deep breaths!”

Julie lifted her brows at him.

“The dude at the reception said they were doing everything they can to get you out, but there’s a car crash and it’s closed down a lot of the streets –“Luke powered on.

“The whole apartment building’s power is down and there’s something about the generator not working and them getting in a tech to fix it and –“

“We found your phone and Reggie was like – oh no, Alex’s phone. He’s gonna freak because he doesn’t have his phone –“

“And then Luke was like, we gotta get it to him before he tries to come up in the elevator by himself –“

“Because we all know you hate elevators!” Luke yelled.

“And just as we were going to come down the lights went out!”

“And then Reggie started worrying because we couldn’t get your phone to you –‘

“And then Luke started –“

“Guys, guys, guys!” Alex yelled over both of their continue ramblings, shooting Julie a dirty look as she collapsed to one side in a fit of silent laughter. “Calm down.” He told them, nudging her with his foot. “I’m fine. We are fine. I’m okay.”

Both boys on the other line fell into silence and Alex could almost see them staring at each other.

“We? Who’s we?” Luke asked.

“I’m with Julie. Julie Molina from –“

“Next door!” Reggie asked excitedly. “Hi Julie!! It’s Reggie! We met the other day!”

Julie pulled herself back up into a sitting position, chuckling.

“Hi Reggie.”

There was sound from the other end, almost a rustling as Luke’s muffled voice came over the line, loud and somewhat clear.

“You met the hot girl from next door and didn’t tell me?!” Alex heard a slap and then a squeak from Reggie.

“Hot girl?” Julie mouthed silently, body shaking with laughter. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

“Guys –“

“I went over to introduce myself when you went to get beer –“Reggie told him.

“Guys –“

“You coulda waited for me! We coulda talked to her together –“

“Guys! We can still hear you!” Alex shouted and Julie collapsed with laughter again. This time it wasn’t silent.

There was scuffling on the other end of the phone, almost as if they were fighting over it, before Reggie’s voice came on the line.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Alex?” Reggie’s concern caused Alex to smile softly, as he glanced at Julie.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Look they are going to contact Julie as soon as the tech gets here to fix this issue. I promise I’ll come straight up as soon as I can.”

“Okay, okay.” Luke sighed. “See you soon.”

“Bye” Alex told them.

“Bye Julie!” Reggie shouted, causing Julie to start laughing again.

“Bye Reggie.” She chuckled, and Alex quickly pressed the end button before his two friends embarrassed him even more.

“Well, THAT was entertaining.” Julie laughed as Alex’s hand met his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Julie just continued to laugh.

“Okay –“she held up a finger as she unlocked her phone. “– watch and listen.” She grinned as she started swiping her phone and called someone.

“Who do I need to kill, and when does this need to be done?” a familiar voice on the other end of the line said it lieu of greeting. “I have a nail appointment in about an hour.”

“Why are you this violent?” Julie asked as she held the phone up between the two of them. “Have you always been this violent? I’m sure you weren’t always this violent?”

“Meh, you call it violence, I call it – getting shit done.” The other woman said smugly. “But to answer your question, yes I have always been this violent. You know this. I know this. Everyone I love knows this. So I own it. Get over it!” Alex slapped his hand over his mouth. “The Uncle called me in a panic. How’d you get yourself stuck in an elevator?”

“Blonde guy. Six foot. Super hot. Need I say more?” Julie asked winking as Alex flushed at her calling him hot.

“You do like your blondes.” The woman stated matter-of-factly. “So, did you get his digits?”

“I’m sitting next to him now, comparing the craziness of best friends.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“You’d probably win.” The woman said confidently.

“Tell the class why.” Julie invited as she leaned against Alex.

“Welp. You have Carrie Wilson – pop princess to the stars - who literally had a cat-fight with her choreographer the night of the premiere of a movie about her dad’s life, because that choreographer was sleeping with Carrie’s then boyfriend.” Flynn paused. “Which is amusing because in reality Carrie couldn’t really stand him. She just liked the fact that he had a big dick, her words not mine.” Alex choked in laughter his eyes meeting Julie’s amused ones. “You have Nick Cohen, who incidentally use to have the biggest crush on Julie in high school –“Julie shrugged at the look Alex gave her. “– who broke his fist against Carrie Wilson’s cheating boyfriends face not only because he cheated on Carrie but because at the time he was dating the choreographer. He’s also the starting quarterback for the Chargers -”

“The Rams.” Julie corrected.

“Whatever.” Flynn bypassed. “– and now has to sit out for about a month to give his wrist time to heal.” The woman paused taking a breath. “You then have Willie Covington who is the head of Covington Sports Management and is really, really good at his job. People can’t help but love him. He has charm and charisma in spades, is possibly the sexiest man alive AND is honestly a nice person. BUT! –“She emphasised the word. “- he keeps getting arrested for breaking into museums and riding that damn skateboard of his.” Julie smirked at the incredulous look Alex gave her. “He’s a 25 year old male. Should he be riding that damn skateboard his age?”

“Tony Hawk did.” Julie interrupted grinning.

“Shut it, Molina!” Flynn snapped, before taking a deep breath and continuing. “And finally there is me, Flynn Johnson – “

“Whom I –“Julie interrupted again, pointing at herself with her free hand. “ – have to TRY and I do mean TRY to keep calm and sane because she had this tendency to want to punch out anyone who pisses her off a little too much. Like a rapper whose 150 pounds heavier than her and whose bodyguards are bigger than him.”

“He called me ‘Little Lady!” Flynn snapped irritably.

“You ARE a little lady!” Julie argued.

“It was the way he said it!” Flynn told her and Alex could almost see her throwing up her hands. “In that TONE.”

Julie rubbed her forehead, shaking her head.

“And that Alex Mercer is why my friends are crazier than yours.”

“Alex Mercer?” Flynn asked, interested. “As in the drummer for Sunset Curve?”

“Hey Flynn.” Alex greeted, waving at the phone and realising she can’t see him.

“Wow, Jules. I agree. Hot, six foot blonde. Totally worth getting stuck in an elevator for.” Flynn congratulated,

Alex flushed even brighter. He wasn’t really use to being called hot. That was Luke, with his sleeveless shirts and rock star intensity. Or even Reggie with his flirty nature and infectious personality. Alex was usually in the background content with letting his two best friends receive the attention.

“So why are you stuck in an elevator with a hot drummer. You know so I can calm that Uncle of yours down.”

“He’s your uncle too.” Julie muttered. “And don’t tell him about the hot drummer part. I want to remain friends with Alex.” Julie warned, and Alex felt his heart trip at her words. He wanted to remain friends with her as well. But was this weird? They had JUST met each other under very weird circumstances. And why would this beautiful, self-confident, totally kick-ass woman want to remain friends with him? 

Shit now he just sounded pathetic.

“And the power to the complex is out.” Julie continued, drawing Alex out of his head. “Car crash on main. Generator is also out. Tech is stuck in the traffic so we can’t get power to the elevator to get out yet.”

“Ooooooooo, Dante’s in troubllllleeeeeee.”

“You know it. Okay, tell the Uncle I’m good, won’t be able to make the conference call but we can reschedule. They want to play ball with us, not the other way around. They’ll reschedule.” She said confidentially.

“Will do. Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“We should all hang out sometime. This has been fun.” Flynn said cheerily, causing Alex to grin at Julie who was shaking her head.

“Later, Disappointment.’ Julie said.

“Later, Underachiever.”

“And that Alex Mercer is my crazy best friends.” Julie laughed pocketing her phone. 

“I still think Luke and Reggie could give them a run for their money.”

“Most probably, buuuuuuuuttttt you don’t have a Carrie Wilson.”

“Bobby Wilson’s cousin right?”

“Yep that’s her.” She frowned, giving him a look. “You know Bobby?”

Alex felt his body tense. Did he know Bobby? Unfortunately that was a sound yes. And Alex was suddenly thankful that Luke wasn’t here. Hearing that name usually sent their front man into an hour long rant about betrayal and friendships and Bobby stealing all of Luke’s songs.

“Yeah, I know Bobby.” Alex mumbled not meeting her gaze.

“You were the guys that took him to court.” Julie said slowly, staring at him. “The ones that claimed – quite rightfully from Carrie said – that he stole their music. Dude! My name is Luke! That’s about –“she made gestures with her hands. “– your Luke!” she started laughing. “Well, damn.” She patted him on the thigh. “Everyone who knew Bobby knew that those lyrics were way too good to be his. That boy is so not that talented.” she flipped him a grin. “How the hell did y’all hook up with Bobby Wilson?”

“Our ex-manager recommended him. Said we needed a fuller sound. Little did we know she was sleeping with Bobby at the time and wanted to hook him up with an up and coming band. Us.” He held up his hands, his lips twisting bitterly. “I will say it started off great, until he found out I was gay. And that Reggie has A.D.H.D. And that there will be times when Luke gets so deep into his lyric writing that he literally will not speak to anyone for hours on end. We were too – temperamental for his vibe. Too methodical and he isn’t comfortable around people who are gay.”

Julie’s lips twisted in annoyance.

“First he tried to get Luke to kick me out of the band because according to him, a gay drummer isn’t a good look for the band.” Alex shrugged, remembering how angry both Luke and Reggie were at the suggestion and how small Bobby made him feel. Julie reached out and took his hand in hers, lifting his wrist to her lips. “Luke basically told him to go fuck himself –“he felt Julie’s lips lift against his wrist.

“I think I may like this Luke.” She told him.

“-Bobby apologised of course saying he was thinking about the longevity of the band. And the marketability.”

Julie made a face.

“He probably doesn’t even know what those words mean.” She muttered.

“He would then tell Reggie he needed to do something about his hyper activeness because rock bands were chill. There’s nothing cool about a bass player that bounces around like a puppy begging for attention.” Julie’s scowl was ferocious as her jaw tightened.

“He’s such a fuckwit.”

“It sent Reggie spiralling a bit, and that’s when Luke kicked him out. Janis – our manager – said if Bobby goes so does she, and Luke said see you fucking later.”

Julie nodded.

“Yes, yes, I do like this Luke.”

Alex smiled, wondering what Luke would think about that statement.

“And from then on we’ve kinda been managing ourselves. Someone from Ghost Records heard our demo, came to see us play and recommended us to Flynn.”

“Well, if Flynn signed you guys, you must be hella good.” she shrugged. “Flynn’s hard to impress.” She shook her head. She studied him.

“You know Bobby’s just a spoilt little brat living on the laurels of his famous uncle right? And that anything he says comes from the fact that he is the LEAST talented one in his whole family?” she lifted slim shoulders. “He’s like the mean girl at high school, trying to drag people down to make himself feel better.” She started laughing. “Carrie HAAAAAAATES his ass. He had convinced her when she was like 5 that she was the adopted one and that if she didn’t give him her pocket money then her dad was going to send her back to the orphanage. Also convinced her when she sang she sounded like a strangled cat and the only reason why everyone said otherwise was because she was Trevor Wilson’s daughter. Dude was an asshole when they were younger.”

“Until Carrie starting fighting back. And then asshole didn’t know what hit him.” She continued. “Bobby will now do almost anything to stay out of Carrie’s firing line because she is literally the Queen of Mean. A title she proudly embraces and dares anyone to try and take from her.” She shot him a quick grin. “In reality she can be the sweetest person ever for those she considers friends and family. Just don’t piss her off. Please. The carnage afterwards is not worth it.”

“So you have a murderous best friend, a Queen of mean best friend, a delinquent of a best friend and then there’s the blonde who broke his wrist against someone’s face.”

She grinned at him proudly.

“Yep those are my ride or dies.”

Alex laughed.

“So neither Luke nor Reggie are quite that murderous or mean but Luke will break his wrist against someone’s face if need be. And although Reggie tends to avoid confrontation at any cost there is no one more loyal than Reg. When he loves he loves big.”

“Our groups really need to hang out Alex. Maybe your friends will even mine out.” She laughed.

Alex shrugged. He didn’t do too well around new people, present company being the exception, Reggie tended to get on people’s nerves and if it didn’t have anything to do with music, Luke wasn’t interested.

Which was probably why it was just the three of them for so long.

“So you know about my baseball playing brother, my papi with the biggest heart and the fact that my mom past away when I was young.” Julie continued on, and Alex found it amazing the steady stream of conversation between the two of them. It wasn’t forced; there were no awkward silences, just genuine conversation that had Alex opening up more than he was used to.

“And don’t forget your crazy best friends and temperamental god-father.” He grinned at the pointed look she gave him.

“What about your family Alex? Do you have siblings?”

Alex fell silent. Talking about his family usually didn’t leave him in a good frame of mind. It in fact was the main cause of his anxiety and something he usually avoided at all costs.

“Okay.” Julie said softly, reaching out to pat his thigh as his mind tried to come up with a good excuse to not answer her question. “How about your besties? Reggie and Luke. Tell me more about them.” she invited, bypassing his silence with just an understanding smile.

“Ummmm so I’ve known Luke the longest.” He croaked and this time he picked up her hand, playing with her fingers. “We met on the first day of elementary when he tried to convince me to swap my cookies for his sandwich. He pitched a good argument.” He told her, smiling. “But my mom didn’t like me eating other people’s food because you didn’t know what their hygiene standards were.” The smile twisted bitterly. “She didn’t like me eating other people’s food OR sharing my food because to her she went through the trouble of making ME lunches not some random kid.” He remembered the lectures he’d get for sharing his sandwiches with Reggie as a kid, because there were times Reggie would come to school without lunch. He still did it anyways, willing to go through the lecture just to see his friend fed.

His thumb started tapping her hand rhythmically as his nerves started flaring again.

“And what did Luke say when you wouldn’t give him the cookies.” She asked, drawing him back to his initial conversation.

Alex blinked at her intentional direction.

“He pouted.” He laughed, his thumb stalling his tapping before he began rubbing it along hers. “Like for the entire morning. But by the next day he had either forgotten the incident or didn’t care anymore because he then tried to convince me to climb this wall with him because he was positive that you would be able to see all the way to his house from the top of the wall.” He shook his head. “You couldn’t. And he fell and broke his arm causing me to stress out because I thought everyone was going to blame me.” he chuckled. “But his parents were apparently used to his antics and he ended up with a cool cast which our whole class signed.”

Julie shook her head.

“He’s your trouble maker isn’t he?” she asked him, grinning.

Alex nodded.

“Definitely. Luke’s cocky and passionate and opinionated and at times doesn’t have a filter –“Alex paused as he thought about his best friend. “But he’s been there for me when I’ve needed him the most.” He looked at her. “He’s the reason why we’ve gotten this far as a band. His drive, his determination, his inability to ever give up, even when Reggie and I have wanted to. He’s the reason why Sunset Curve is on the verge of greatness.”

Julie gave him a soft smile.

“And Reggie?”

“I met Reggie about a week after Luke. He had started late –“due to the fact his absentee parents forgot all about registering their son for school. “– and our teacher at the time asked Luke and I if we could show him around.” Alex blinked as the memory hit him. “– Reggie was that kid that could not sit still. His family life was less than ideal and it came through with the way he interacted with people. He tended to either get on peoples nerves by talking too much or not completely thinking through what he was about to say or do, OR freak them out because he was full on in their face.” Alex shook his head fondly. “But what people don’t realise is that Reggie’s amazing. He’s loyal and has the biggest heart and has your back through every possibility in your life. He’s –“Alex paused, searching for the words.

“YOUR ride or die.” Julie finished for him.

Alex gave a warm smile.

“My ride or die.” He confirmed. “They both are. It’s always just been me, Luke and Reggie. Reggie’s parents were absentee parents, forgetting they had a son at times. Luke’s didn’t want him chasing after a pipe dream of being a rock star because to them he was good, but wasn’t THAT good and mine…” he drifted off, appreciating that she waited him out. “– mine disowned me at 16 for being gay.” He finished painfully.

Julie took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder.

Alex breathed in the lavender scent from her hair, rubbing his cheek against her head.

“They couldn’t handle the fact that their only child was gay and that their friends would judge them based on my actions. Demanded that I start dating some daughter of their friend from church. When I refused to, they threatened that they’d disown me and that they’d kick me out.” He leaned on Julie heavily. “I walked out on them and that was the last time I saw them face to face.” He drew her closer a part of him amazed that he could be this affectionate with someone he had barely met an hour ago. 

It was like he had known her for years. Especially with how well she seemed to be able to read him, how she expertly directed the conversation when she felt him stressing a bit and how easily she was able to make him laugh. It disconcerted him a bit. He only ever felt safe to be himself with Reggie and Luke. But with Julie, everything seemed so – easy. So right. So comfortable.

“It’s been eight years since I’ve seen them or even talked to them.” he finished needing to take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Julie told him softly as she rested her chin on his shoulder, her forehead touching the side of his face. “My Uncle use to say that there will be toxic people in our in and out of our lives and how we deal with them dictates how we live our lives.” She flashed him a grin. “You can either cut them and live your life on your terms or let them dictate how you live your life.” She shrugged. “The choice is entirely yours.”

“Cut them off.” Alex corrected lightly nudging her. “He means cut them off right?”

Julie laughed.

“You would think so wouldn’t you? But no, no he doesn’t.”

Alex looked at her blankly.

“But that – surely he doesn’t –“he shook his head as she continued to laugh. “Okay.” He muttered. “Your uncle is scary.”

Julie’s smirk had Alex grinning.

“You have no idea.”

They fell silent for a little while, content and comfortable in each other’s presence.

“Thank you.” He told her softly squeezing her hand. “For helping me through my panic attack. For listening to me ramble. For not judging me or my friends.”

Julie squeezed his hand back.

“Would you believe I normally don’t trust strangers? Or new people?” she asked him idly, causing Alex to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Working in Caleb Covington’s world makes for one cynical person. You really can’t take a person at face value. Everyone has an agenda in my Uncle’s world so that makes me a very cynical, non-trusting person of people in general that I do not consider family.” She rolled her eyes. “My circle of friends who in reality are family are Flynn, Willie, Carrie and Nick. And then there is my dad, my brother and my god-father. That’s it. And I’m okay with that.” she turned to grin at him. “But you Alex Mercer, there’s something about you that I instantly connect with and I don’t know what it is, but I like.” She drawled bumping him.

Alex gave her a friendly shoulder bump back, smiling at her words.

The buzzing of Julie’s phone had them breaking eye contact.

“Jules!” a voice echoed as she answered her phone.

“Willie!” 

“Hey babe.” He greeted. “I came with the tech. He’s fixing it now. You’ll be out of there in about 5 – 10 minutes.” The unseen Willie greeted, his voice pitched low and pleasant.

Alex found he liked the timbre of his voice.

“Sounds good.”

“Soooooo –“Willie said conversationally, a teasing note to his voice. “Flynn said you were stuck in there with a hot drummer.”  
  
Alex flushed. 

Julie gave Alex a slow smile that if Alex were straight would probably get him all in the feels.

“I am.”

“Niiiice. Date?”

“Nope, hang out.”

Alex blinked not sure what was going on.

“True? You or us?”

“Definitely us.”

“Do the sixth.”

“Sure?”

“Yep! If you think.”

“Yeah.” Julie said looking at Alex. “Yeah I do.”

“Sweeeet! So once the elevator is up and running it’s taking you to the top floor. I’ve run up to your apartment so will meet you and your hot drummer once it’s up and running.”

“He ran up 15 flights of stairs?” Alex mouthed to her, impressed. Dude must be fit.

Julie just rolled her eyes.

“Thanks Willie, can you let the occupants in the apartment across the hall know too please? They’re friends of the hot drummer.”

“I have a name you know.” Alex pouted.

“Yep, and at the moment it’s the hot drummer.” Julie teased. “Okay, Willie, see you soon.” Julie signed off before pocketing her phone.

“What was – were you speaking English?” Alex laughed.

“Meh, our English.” She told him. “So Alex, tell me, what are you – and your boys – doing this weekend?”

Alex sighed trying to think.

“Not too sure. Definitely rehearsal. We have gigs lined up from next weekend on. Flynn wants us to get out there and start promoting the band as much as we can – but nothing much this weekend.” He shrugged.

“Great. You all are coming to Willie’s birthday party at the HGC this weekend.”

Alex frowned.

“I don’t – Julie you don’t –“

Julie held up a hand to stop him talking.

“I like you Alex. Really like you.” She grinned at him. “I don’t say that about much people. Again my inability to trust new people thanks to my uncles world. But you I trust. And like. Come hang and party with me and my friends. You’ll be able to meet the craziness that is Flynn outside a business setting, see the pop princess that is Carrie Wilson at work, hang with the NFL’s hottest quarterback that is Nick Cohen as well as baseball’s current darling that is my baby brother.” She was ticking off all the people on her fingers while giving him a grin. “Bask in the greatness that is me –“she gave a mocking bow. “– while meeting the heir to the Covington empire, Willie.”

Alex took a deep breath.

“I don’t know –“

“Alex –“she took his hand. “– you’ll be fine. Flynn already likes you because if she didn’t she wouldn’t have spoken to Willie about you. Nick and Carlos are the nice ones of our group so as long as you have my seal of approval you will be fine. Carrie will either ignore you or give you a hard time. Either way she’ll come around. And Willie’s chill. As long as you don’t mean any harm to any of us, he’ll be all good with you.” She held up a small black card and waved it between them enticingly. “My business card with all my numbers on it. Call my personal cell. It’s the only one I will definitely answer.”

“Okay.” Alex got out before his nerves could change his mind, grabbing the card and slipping it in his pocket. “Yeah, I – we’ll be there.”

“Great –“the elevator jerked causing Alex to reach out to Julie protectively, before the emergency lights dipped out and the normal lights came on. The elevator jerked again before it made its slow ascension towards the top floor. “Well that was a fast five to ten minutes.” Julie laughed as she slowly made it to her feet, holding out a hand to Alex.

Alex smiled up at her, gladly taking the offered hand.

“I’m glad I got stuck in a death trap with you, Julie Molina.” Alex told her, tugging her into his arms and hugging her like she was either Luke or Reggie.

She patted him on the chest.

“I’m glad I got stuck in a death trap with you too, Alex Mercer.” She laughed.

The ding of the elevator let them know they had reached their destination and the doors had barely opened before two bodies flew through the doors and tackled Alex to the floor. Julie barely had time to scramble out of the way before she was taken down with the pile of bodies.

“Alex!” Luke and Reggie cried, causing Alex to groan in pain as his head hit the floor and Reggie’s – or maybe Luke’s? – Elbow jabbed him in the stomach.

“Are you alright?” Reggie asked.

“Are you hurt?” Luke asked.

“Talk to us!” both men demanded.

“Can’t breathe –“Alex choked as the weight of both his friends on him cut off his air supply.

“Oh shit!” Luke apologised scrambling off him and pushing Reggie off as well.

Alex coughed, shooting Julie a mock glare as she laughed at him.

“Well, this is entertaining.” A new voice commented, amused.

Alex struggled to his feet, his eyes rising to meet warm brown ones. The face that came with it – wow!

Alex’s brain stuttered to a stop as he stared at the man who had one arm wrapped almost possessively around Julie’s shoulders.

“I – I –“

Julie took pity on him.

“Alex meet Willie. Willie, the hot drummer I was stuck in the elevator with.” she grinned waving a hand between the both of them.

“Nice to meet you.” Willie smiled, his eyes never leaving Alex’s face.

“Hi Julie!” Reggie bounced towards her, holding out a hand. Julie’s grin widened as she shook it, only to have him draw her into an enthusiastic hug.

“Woah, okay.” She laughed as Reggie wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

“Reg, let Julie go.” Alex encouraged as she spluttered from within Reggie’s arms.

“OH!” Reggie abruptly released her, causing Julie to stumble back slightly, and Alex saw it as a win she was still laughing. “Sorry.”

“Okay, I’m going to go now.” Julie slowly backed away from the three of them, winking at Alex as he mouthed an apology. She grabbed Willie’s hand and they both backed up and out of the elevator as if they were wild animals, but the amusement on Julie’s face let Alex know she was teasing them. “We’re just –“ she pointed behind them. “ – gonna leave you three to you know catch up?” she laughed at the exasperated look Alex gave her.

“Call me, Alex. Remember this weekend.” She smiled, waving at them.

Reggie returned her wave, a big grin on his face, while Luke stared at her open mouthed.

Shaking his head at his friend, Alex stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

“I will.” Alex told her, his gaze drifting to the man beside her. “I promise.”

Winking at him again, she grabbed Willie’s hand and they disappeared from view.

“Julie’s nice.” Reggie offered up happily, grabbing Alex again and hugging him. Alex chuckled as he hugged Reggie back.

“She is.” he agreed.

“She’s hot.” Luke breathed, his eyes still on the area where Julie last stood. “Like up close she’s really, really hot.”

Alex shook his head, rubbing his forehead. His friends were definitely going to embarrass him this weekend, he thought but a slow smile crossed his face. At least if they were all together, he and Julie could commiserate on just how embarrassing their friends could be.

FIN


End file.
